Star Wars: A Shift Of Normalcy
by Those-carrots
Summary: Things have been gloomy for Ahsoka. She was definitely not enjoying her time out of the Jedi Order. And in her rage and anger how could she hang onto the old traditions of the Jedi? The Darkside was a much better alternative.. And the Galaxy would feel the consequences.
1. Unbelieveable

**A Shift Of Normalcy:**

 **Chapter One:**

* * *

 ***I cannot explain how proud I am of myself for finally posting my next huge Fanfic! YAY! So give me some feed back and we'll see how things go...**

* * *

It was necessary... a necessary... evil. Though it wasn't evil It was for a good cause? She told herself, she repeating it continuously in her head. It had to be done, it was as simple as that. How else were she to survive? How else could she get off this painful excuse for planet? How else could she start the recovery process. Getting away from this planet, its atmosphere was the number one priority.

Her crystal blue eyes lay lowly on the two motionless figures at her feet. A wife and husband, both had their lives being taken away forcefully only seconds earlier, they had died together. The Husband's body headless, he had been decapitated, and the wife was simply impaled. She had gotten in through the ventilation system, and from there she searched through the house for any type of currency. It all went south when the couple had woken up. She panicked and withdrew her saber in fear.

Fear... Yes she was afraid, very afraid.

But Was it really necessary? Did she have to stoop so low as to petty theft? Not only was she now a thief, but now a murder. She just needed money.. Money to leave, to hopefully get away from the memories of those that had failed her. Now she had committed murder.. An unforgivable sin.

She felt tears run down her face, uncontrollably, as she stood there trembling in the small dark apartment. Her green saber, the only thing providing light in the dim murder sight.

She had to leave!

Ahsoka found some republican credits on the bodies together which amount to just enough for a one way from the source of her tribulations. She deactivated her weapon, remains of her past... She had to escape.. Get away from her shattered memories.. Away from her distant dreams. She needed to get away from everything.

The former jedi left through the front door, carefully making sure to step over the bodies that she had neatly killed in cold blood. She exited the apartments, swapping over hood to cover her head from the rain that began to pound the area around with great intensity.

She ran, her feet carrying her as fast as she could, her stamina and faith in the force giving her the ability to run a considerable distance.

They didn't believe her, the Jedi council didn't trust her. They so easily turned on her, taking none of her objections into account. The only one who was actually there for her being, master. Or rather her former master. Not even Obi-wan seemed to have faith in her innocence.

She had just murdered to innocent people. Two individuals with their own lives and own struggles and she had just taken it all from them.

She stopped running, the streets of Coursant a wet dark and gloomy scenery. Where was going? She completely stopped moving, the question bombarding her again, her eyes a different shade of blue. Where was she going? Ahsoka wasn't the prestigious Jedi apprentice anymore. No longer was she someone of importance. Albeit she questioned how important she was, considering how easily the council was willing to dispose of her. She had no goals, no true intentions. Just a void, no longer was she Ahsoka Tano. She belonged nowhere and as stated before, she was insignificant and without a purpose.

She walked slowly, the rain seeming to increase in intensity corresponding with her emotions. A dark cloud following the Togruta. She long to get away, her mind telling her to head towards a shuttle off the city planet. But the question that begged her the most was still most certainly. Where was she to go? Where did she belong? Did anyone even want a murderous outcast?

It took her two hours to make a decision, two more to get boarded and now her head was spinning, pain shooting through her temples like a blaster, Spinning with worry, regret and simply fear.

Worry for what she was to become, what she would do from here, what questions she could.. Or rather needed to answer.

Regret for not accepting Anakin's request. She wanted to, she really longed to return by his side. But things just wouldn't have been the same, there would always be that doubt in the back of her head.

Regret, for killing two innocent civilians... Innocent civilians! For selfish needs, maybe she could have played everything out in a different way, a more reasonable way.. A job would have taken longer, but that's what common people did.

Fear.. An emotion she had suppressed for the entirety of her existence. Fear for the near future.. Fear of what she'd become and she was to be come.. Fear of her explanation..

Onderan, She chose to go to Onderan. Why? It seemed reasonable, Lux Bonteri, once separatist turned towards the republic was a close friend. If things went well he would open up towards her with open arms, she would stay temporarily but this was her first destination.

She sat semi-comfortably in the republican transport, on its way to Onderon, the inners of the ship being a nice shade of blue that beautifully complemented the decor. It wasn't luxury by any chance, but however a more friendly approach placed by the chancellor for the government and the people to have a much better relationship. Regardless of how effective it was, it still look rather nice.

Her body still shook at the thought of the events that took place hours ago. Had they discovered the bodies? Had she gotten away without notice? Did she look suspect? Was she doing the right thing? What did she have in her defense? She had to do what she had to do, she needed to survive. The days prior to the event had been the worse yet, and she had panicked. It was an accident really and Maybe they weren't so innocent.. They could've been criminals.. They did live in the slums of the entire planet.

That was prejudice though, they could've also been nice gentle people, and regardless of their morals they did not deserve such a fate.

The conflict inside her burned like charcoal on a flaming grill. What was happening to her?

She needed to meditate.. Rest.. Something to clear her head, get away from her issues, guilt and regrets.. She needed someone..

The shuttle was filled with people of all species. Most of them she noted to be someone of importance, especially if their attire had anything to say about it.

Ahsoka gazed down at her wearings, she was clad in her usual Jedi training gear, and a robe, her training gear faded and ripped. Her robe successfully masking her jedi weapon. She didn't need the unwanted attention.

* * *

It was stupid to believe that the confederacy would just simply leave the planet of Onderon alone after the complete and utter loss of the planet. Simply foolish. Count Dooku stroked his grey beard, his elder features gently being shown from the small amount of light being emitted from outside his command ship. He couldn't help but smile, there were hundreds upon hundreds of ships in the fleet. He knew it would be swift, precise and unexpected.

"Count Dooku.", a metallic voice addressed respectfully. Count Dooku spun around, his head inclining with the droid before him.

"General Grievous.", he responded with equal respect. "I take it everything's running accordingly,",

"Why of course, the republic would never expect such aggression, and with such a massive fleet.", the droid general gloated.

"Good, then let this commence at once. I wish to present this planet as a gift to my master.", he hummed, before returning back to his view of the fleet under his command. A small sinister smirk gracing his elder features.

"As you wish..",

General Grievous left without another word, suddenly his eyes shot open as he sensed and incoming transmission.

He turned to the holo projector as a projection of his beloved master appeared.

"My master..", he spoke before kneeling

"Lord Tyranus, there seems to be a disturbance in the force", the hooded sith master spoke.

"A disturbance, master?", Darth Tyranus questioned.

"Yes, I have foreseen snippets of a future event, and it most definitely doesn't push in out favor.",

"What is thy biding then, my master?",

"Along side the invasion of Onderon, I'm going to need you to to.. Rid the galaxy of a certain politician...",

Count Dooku's eyebrows raised in interest at the prospect, he prayed to the force that it was the kid that he'd failed at killing long ago.

* * *

The scene before Obi-wan was odd. It wasn't unusual to have murders on the planet, there was bound to be some. So usually Jedi wouldn't be called to investigate a murder.. But this however was startling.

"They weren't killed by a blaster, that's for sure.", Anakin spoke to his side. His young former apprentice seeming to be out of it for the past few. It seeming to deal with the departure of his Padawan.

"Definitely a lightsaber..", Obi-wan rubbed his beard carefully taking this into consideration. He gazed at the severed head of the the male human, his eyes rolled backwards, concealing his pupils. The police droids and detectives walked back and fourth searching for answers or clues.

"But who?", Anakin inquired

Obi-wan shook his head.."Not sure.. Bounty hunter?",

"Common thug who, some how got their hands on a saber?", The chosen one gave in put.

"It's possible, they did steal after all", the Jedi master shook his head as he watched the droids begin to clean up the remains of the human couple. A shame, a darn shame..

* * *

She arrived in the city capital if Onderon, Iziz. The atmosphere a beautiful green-blue.

Leaving the shuttle with nothing but the close on her back. She was without money and not exactly sure how she'd pull this off, and she only hoped the clone troops stationed here lacked in observation skill.

She didn't even have any idea where Lux lived..though she assumed it to be some sort of luxurious mansion. She would find him some how.. She needed to, he was the only one she could turn to now. He wasn't a Jedi and he was a close friend.

She walked away from the transport station, no direction actually in mind or known for that matter.

"If I were Lux where would I be?", she asked herself quietly, joking a little bit knowing it would be almost impossible to find him. He chuckled a bit at her misfortune and inability to think her plans through. She guessed she had Skyguy to thank for that..

Her heart ripped at the thought of her old master. She couldn't ponder on the past now, she had to find her friend.. Lux.

And with that it hit her, like a pile of bricks. If they had a strong enough bond through the force then she could sense him. Her ocean eyes lit up with a small amount of relief. She needed to find somewhere to concentrate and find her friend. The former Jedi came upon a small alley way. Dark and depressing but nonetheless away from the general population, she needed to keep her force powers concealed.

She sat down on the damp concrete floor, as she began to meditate. She began to clear her mind, or rather the Togruta attempted to. It was difficult, as expected, considering how flooded her mind was. She concentrated, thinking of nothing, clearing the creek that was her mind...The polluted creek, that was her mind. Her eyes shot open as she began to gasp for air, to say the least she hadn't succeeded. Her pounded within her chest, erratically.

"One more time.", she told herself bringing herself back into the meditation stance, closing her eyelids. She took three deep breaths before getting to work. Clear your mind, the force is my ally. There was a interval of ten minutes before she finally opened her eyes.

"Gotcha!",

Her eyes shot open as she got her answer. She knew exactly where he was on the planet, a quick vision of his location embedded in her brain. She thanked her connection with the force. Ahsoka shot up from her sitting position and left the alleyway with a great pace. The tribulations still weighing heavily in the back of her psyche.

She had found him, and her assessment had bern correct, he did in fact live in a mansion, a huge one in fact. The vision was blurry, so the details were limited. Relief.. Now hopefully she had, someone. Someone to be there for her and possibly understand.. She didn't want sympathy, nor did she want it. Passing through the city, she headed towards the outer portion of the city, the most luxurious side.

Ahsoka came upon a large white mansion. It appeared to be much larger than what she'd seen through the force.

It was protected by a large gate and series of electrical fences. Positioned at the gate entrance were two clone troopers.

That might be an issue.. She shook her head of all negative thoughts as she approached the troopers.

"State your name and the business that you have with Mr. Bonteri.", the clone trooper ordered the teenage Togruta. His blaster coming forward while stating so, the other clone followed.

Talk about security.. Shit. The clones definitely took the cake for the most hard assed clones she'd had the pleasure of meet, and she didn't even have a full conversation with them.

"Ahsoka Tano, I'm a friend of a.. .", it was weird to call him ' '. "I wish to speak with him.",

The clone shook his helmet concealed head.

"Ahsoka Tano? Never heard of ya, I'd think the kid would've spoken about you if so." The first clone scuffed.

"Probably another fangirl.", the second chuckled.

Fangirl?

"Sorry girly, can't let you in unless it's something of importance.",

She grew tired of the stupid clones.

"You're going to let me through.", she waved her right hand at the clones. Her Jedi mind tricks doing its thing.

"We're going to let her through.", the two clones back away pressing a button to open the gates.

She walked through the gates, and made it towards the front. The mansion had a large double door that divided her from outside and inside the house. All she had to do was knock...

Ahsoka knocked on the door gently, but hard enough to be heard throughout the house. She waited a few moments, before the door slid open.

It was weird to say the least. They stood there starring at each other for what seemed to be an eternity, it being only a mere five seconds albeit.

"Ah-Ahsoka?", The politician questioned, scratching the back of his head.

She waved forcing a smile. "Hey, Lux",

"What brings you to Onderon, surely you don't have a mission?",

She shook her head. "No, no I do not."

The sadness in her voice did not go unnoticed but Lux.

"What seems to be the matter, Ahsoka, why don't you come in?", he stepped to the side gesturing with his hands for her to enter.

She followed accordingly, entering the house, which seemed to be much larger on the inside than the outside.. And that was saying something.

She had accomplished something..

"Just like my old home.", he stated waving a hand for her to follow him. "You wanna tell me what's up, you're not acting like the personality I'd come to be rather fond of.",

She bit her lip, hard. Here she was, the very place she wanted.. Needed to be, with her only friend out side of the Jedi order.

"It's along story..", she said trailing off.

"I have time..", he replied, gesturing with his hand for her to sit on the couch. She did, he sat down beside her, giving her his full attention. This is what she wanted.. To tell him everything.. To explain her grief, anger, sadness and distrust. What terrible things she had done to get here and why she was here.

"Where do I begin?", she began her body beginning to tremble as the emotion of tears engulfed her.

The words stammered off her lips. "I-it all started with...me be-being framed for murdering a prisoner with intel on the bombing of the Jedi temple.", the memory of the event slamming into her like a sledge hammer through to the face.

Lux sat down wide eyed, as he listened to her endeavors.

When she finished there was a solemn silence. It was filled with a semi-sense of relief. She felt good explaining her story, and how she'd ended up here, excluding the misuse of her lightsaber. The events still fresh in her mind. Bonteri's help had brought her napkins on multiple occasions, while the boy attempted to comfort and support her.

"Your choice to leave was an extremely difficult one, indeed. But I do believe it to be a wise one.", she nodded as he embraced her in an attempt to comfort.

"You need to reevaluate your situation and stay away from the source of your discomfort. The Jedi temple, and being with the Jedi was a terrible reminder of their distrust. And thus leaving was a wise choice.", he spoke to her giving the togruta much needed support. She needed this, the issues seemed to jump off her chest for the time being.

"Thanks Lux, you're awesome.",

He chuckled, as she sank further into the warmth of his chest, and before she knew it, Ahsoka was asleep.

What had made him so uneasy? Was it the small Torgruta girl currently sleeping in his lap? Or was it the amount of paper work he'd neglected dealing with the girls obvious emotional roller coaster. What a poor thing, she was. She needed someone, someone to vent to and help her through her issues.

* * *

He examined the girl sleeping in her lap. She looked so innocent and almost helpless and extremely small. This was everything and anything from the truth though, she had been trained in the Jedi arts after all.

She was beautiful, he couldn't deny it. He'd always had some sort of infatuation for the girl, ever since they'd first met, albeit he'd never shown it. He had kissed her once, when he had been opposed with killing that sith lord, enacting his revenge, by siding with the mercenary group known as deathwatch.

It was of course to keep her huge mouth closed, but it was appealing nonetheless.

And now here she was, a former Jedi in need of help. And he was more than willing to give her anything he could. She was his friend after all.

* * *

 ***Feedback feedback feedback!**


	2. Conflict

**A Shift Of Normalcy:**

 **Chapter Two:**

* * *

 _"Love is friendship that has caught fire. It is quiet understanding, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving. It is loyalty through good and bad times. It settles for less than "- Ann Landers_

* * *

Ahsoka awoke finding herself wrapped in a blanket, cold air from some sort of draft successfully cooling her face. The memories.. All the memories prior to her date with the sandman flooding back to her in waves. She hated the way it made her feel, how it was disabling her.

"You're awake I see.", Lux approached, her from the side seeming to come from the other room.

"Sorry you had to see me like that, I just lost all sense of rational thinking.",

He shook his head. "No reason to apologize, you're very important to me.",

She gazed up at the boy, taking his words into consideration, she analyzed him. He had matured, he had grown significantly taller, his jawline resembling that of a nordic God. He was rather attractive, she could admit that much. Being outside of the Jedi order allowed her to un-surpress a few emotions. Like her admiration and attraction towards the guy before her. She couldn't deny it longer nor did she wish to. She needed to transition from the life style of a jedi.

"Its just been mentally stressful, I just need to rest my mind.",

He Nodded.

"A bed is prepared for you in the guest room. I would have preferred if you slept there, the couch just will not do.", he explained smoothly.

"It is pretty comfortable though.", she teased for her own sake trying to lighten the weight of her mental state.

"You're a guest of my house and you shall be treated as a Queen.", he bowed for emphasis.

"I'm flattered..",

He motioned with his hands for her to follow. She did so, heading up the stairs behind the brown haired teen. They found there way to a lightly decorated room, that stretched almost as long as the living room.

Hey eyes scanned the room, laying upon the neatly made bed, dresser and what seemed to be a huge closest space.

"Nice isn't it.", His voice breaking the silent atmosphere. "I hope it's to your liking, it should be way more comfortable than that couch.",

"You kidding, it looks more comfortable than the beds I slept in back at the Jedi temple.. Hell it beats where I've slept the past few days.", she spoke following into the center of the room. She plopped down on the bed, testing out the comfortability.

"If you'll be staying here I want you to be as comfortable and relaxed as possible.", his eyes traced the girl, placing a hand on her shoulder. The slight touch sent shivers through the girl.

"You're such an awesome person, really Lux..How could I ever repay you?", Ahsoka stood from the bed her arms wrapping around the boy in a friendly embrace.

His eyes lay on hers a sense of unease within them. Her eyes responded with an odd plus of confusion.

"Well..I..", he stopped suddenly. She gazed upon him in confusion, he stammered, his face an abstract emotion of uncertainty.

"Forget it... It's nothing.",

She raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I hate when people do that, just say what you have to say.",

"No..no, it's nothing Ahsoka, forget I said anything.", he scratched the back of his head nervously. "Besides you'd probably laugh at me..",

She laughed lightly.

"Try me.",

"Ahsoka seriously.. It's okay.",

"No, I wanna know Lux.", she pressed on, her stubborn nature being inherited from her former master.

He paused, seeming to be in deep thought, a conflict brewing within him. She opened his mouth and chuckled lightly.

"Alright, well.. You said, how could you repay me for letting you stay..", he began uneasily.

"Yes.", Ahsoka nodded.

It took her a moment to realize how close he'd become. Mere seconds ago the boy had been a few inches away and now he was directly in front of her, so close that she could fell his breath on her face. He towered her by a few inches. Her heart skipped a beat from the close proximity.

His finger gently pressed under her chin, forcing it upwards.

If her heart was pounding earlier then now it was having a seizure. A clear view of his intensions.

"I can think of one way.", he spoke softly, before his lips planted onto hers. It was a passionate kiss, much different from the one they'd shared while with death watch. It was much longer, and wasn't force. It almost felt right actually. Her past iniquities with the Jedi tossed to the side. Had she wanted this? It felt correct as if it were something she'd missed her entire life.

They fell backwards onto the bed as he intensified the kiss. She returned it towards him happily before suddenly pulling her lips away. They both gasped for air afterwards.

He was on top of her, his eyes gazing downwards.

"I'm terribly sorry, Ahsoka!", he hoped off the Togruta teen. An awkward feeling seeping through the atmosphere.

His eyes were wide, she lay there almost in a daze.

"I shouldn't have done that.. Taken advantage of you in such a weak and vulnerable state.", he stepped backwards, scratching the back of his head trying to apologize. He seemed a bit afraid

She raised an eyebrow. Was that how he really felt? Was hat kiss something simple, a kiss and nothing else, or was it more? She touched her lips, his soft colored ones had been there moments ago.

"Uh, no it's fine.. Uh...", the atmosphere around her suddenly became warmer as she found it harder to keep her composure.

"Ahsoka, look I'm going to be extremely blunt with you...", he started off, clearing his throat as she tried to speak as firmly as he felt possible.

"..i've always had feelings for you, true feelings, ever since I first saw you back at my mother's. You're just so strong, talented and your personality is nothing to..well.. Fuck with. It's weird but I've always felt this, I don't know connection with you.",

His eyes were were genuine and full of hope, determination and simply admiration. She couldn't deny the longing within her either.

"It's funny..", she stated.

"Huh?",

"I've always felt the same way..", she approached the boy, a small smile on her features. All the events prior to this seeming to dissipate.

"When I was a Jedi..I had to suppress such emotions, bottle them up and leave and never let them show. It was frustrating to say the least, and it leaves you in denial simply because of the way you're taught to act.", she paused tapping her lip. He seemed to be absorbing what she was saying pretty well.

"But now, I'm no longer in the order and I can act on any emotion I feel obligated to.. starting with this.", she said before approaching the boy and pecking his lips for a second.

"This?",

"As in us..", she answered the boy.

"Us! That's... That's wonderful.. Absolutely great!", he cried, joy spewing out with each word.

"So, it's settled then.", she spoke innocently.

"Yea, absolutely, Ahsoka. I'll give you the galaxy and more..",

"And I'll be expecting way more than that..", they both chuckled, the joy and wonderful feeling of finding someone as a significant other finally settling in, it was priceless, and possibly the greatest feeling in the world.

However there was still a huge flame that burned inside the girl. Said flame was by no means positive and consisted of sorrow great emotion; Hurt, dread.. Angst. It still resided in her, she just needed to hide it from everyone. Make sure the others around her are happy, make sure Lux is happy and maybe she'd be happy and forget about past mistakes.

* * *

Vivid, extreme and almost real, these nightmares were, extra unordinary. They weren't so much dreams though, more on the lines of flash backs, flash backs to the two casualties that had gotten her here. Their eyes.. Their faces.. The look of terror they had felt seconds before she slashed at them in fear. What had she become? She questioned herself daily, getting to the point where she began to question her own mental state and morality. Why had she acted in such a way? Why was she so afraid.. Was she afraid of the consequences or did she truly feel guilty for her sins, these unforgivable sins that must go to with her to the grave. No one could know, not even Lux.

The transition from the life of a Jedi to that she had now..not sure how to label it.. Wasn't the most eventful. If anything it wasn't eventful at all, she didn't do much and there wasn't much to do. Lux was a busy person, his work never seeming to be finished. They would converse in the mornings and the late evenings, he'd usually inform her of all the issues in the republic. She enjoyed listening, and in return she'd speak of her adventures while she was in the Jedi order; elaborating on the personalities of her master and the rest of the Jedi. She chose not to speak of her chose to resign as a Jedi, and he didn't press her about it. They slept in different beds, choosing not to rush things.

"I always knew Anakin and Padme had something going on, it was so obvious.. And I'm amazed that everyone else was oblivious.", Besides Obi-wan who seemed to just simply ignore it, it was weird he really cared fir him.

"A Jedi and a politician? I thought Jedi didn't think too fondly of politicians.", Lux took a sip of his tea the couple sitting at the dinning room table across from one another, telling stories, talking about like and simple talk. It was the early morning, Ahsoka had become accustomed to Lux's routine and life. He'd wake up, take care of all hygiene precautions, get paper work down and head into two and continue his senate duties. She'd be alone from then until the late evening and the cycle repeated.

"And vice versa, oh yeah, and not to mention it's against the Jedi code.", she let out a soft laugh, memories of her master and his personality. "He makes up his own rules so, no shocker there.",

"He sounds like quite a complicated person.",

She grinned at the thought. "He was! But aren't we all? But that's what made him Skyguy, my former master.",

"From what I've heard, general Skywalker is pretty efficient with his battle tactics.. He is known through out the galaxy... ", he paused.

"He was amazing, like a father figure in a way. Very stubborn, but he was also the only one who believed my innocence.", She finished the remnants of tea, sighing afterwards.

He stood, finishing his refreshment. "Leaving so soon?", she spoke a taste of disappointment.

"My work's never done, I have to be on it constantly, you know, sort of like your training.", he told her before kissing the Former Jedi on the cheek and leaving. She had continued her training, despite her no longer being a part of the Jedi. She made sure she was fit and her connection with the force as strong as possible. So he had a point.. Except what he was doing was mandatory, she did it at will.

And now.. She was alone... The help didn't come 'til the afternoon. Ahsoka disliked being alone, recently at least, she never had the issue back at the temple. When she was alone her thoughts drifted to rather disturbing ones. They mainly presided with the the married couple she'd removed from existence, but it also resided on the 'ifs'. If the council had believed then she would have never killed those two. But also if she had never resort to petty theft it would have never happened. But then again if she hadn't done so, she would have never been able to make this trip. She felt her head throb in pain, the stress and thoughts of the recent past chewing away at her brain.

She left the dinning room, and exited the back door taking a trip through the garden. It was a warm sunny day, not that it ever wasn't. The air around her a perfect temperature. She did little while Lux was gone, though she usually tried to things different Like shopping, she'd went brought a huge amounts of clothing, jewelry and other feminine products. Her trips generally made her know around town When questioned by Lux as to why she needed all those clothes, she simply replied that it was necessary, because she didn't have anything when she arrived on the planet. It was different, yes extremely different and in a way relaxing it didn't provide the thrill and the danger of being a Jedi, that she craved.. Longed for.

The reminder made her feel terrible. She came into the garden to clear her mind and relax, not ponder on the past.

Maybe a training session would ease her mind. At Least until Lux was back.

* * *

Night had fallen upon the green planet of Onderon. The cosmos spraying the planet with the presence of light. It was dark, and the only source of light being the emerald green emission from Ahsoka's lightsaber.

She gazed at the man before her, her boyfriend. He held the saber awkwardly, swinging it with great effort, but not exactly the best. She laughed heavily at the boy falling into the soft grass.

"Hey, you're supposed to be helping me.. Stating my flaws.. Maybe some constructive criticism.", he pouted a jester like smile on his face.

"I told you.", she declared in between a giggle. "Think of it as an extension to your arm not a weapon. It's part of you.. ",

"It's heavier than it looks.", he swung, again testing out his movements, though simply not getting it.

"You get used to it.",

"Well I haven't had the years of training like yourself.", he deactivated the weapon tossing it back at the girl, who caught it effortlessly with one hand. "I have to say after trying them both, that I prefer a blaster. Much more civilized.",

That seemed so backwards.

She snickered at him jokingly. "It's funny... You're like the opposite of Obi-wan in that aspect.",

"Watch me.", she activated the weapon, it's green aura unleashed, as she took off into fighting stance. She swiped at the air, her movements fluent all her limbs corresponding with each other. Her blue eyes caught Lux watching her in admiration, she continued he movements for a few more seconds before ending with one last slash, before deactivating her lightsaber.

She relaxed, breathing in slowly, kept his orb like eyes on her.

"Beautiful.", his voice sweet.

"It just comes natural to me now, it's nothing really.", she said modestly, her lekku changing colors from the praise, she was flattered.

"I wasn't talking about your little show off session, which was equally amazing. I was talking about you.",

If her Lekku were blushing before then, that was an understatement.

He approached her, palming her face with his right hand, she gazing up into attractive features, he was.. As you could consider.. HOT.

He placed his lips on her's, of which he'd done plenty of times since their engagement as a couple. She responded with an equally passionate kiss. It felt absolutely great, and in that moment, she didn't reget anything.. Hate anything or anyone.. Nor did she feel back.. All she knew was that she had feelings for him.

A tremor in the force made her cringe, her body jerked back as she broke away from the kiss suddenly. She held her head, pain striking it all of a sudden.

Lux looked on in worry and confusion, his mouth half open as if he were looking for works to say.

"No, I'm sorry, Lux..", she spoke as she felt that something was terribly wrong. Her force sensitivity seeming to be at optimum for some apparent reason. "It's not you.. I just felt.. A disturbance in the force, like something terrible and massive is about to happen.",

He gazed on in confusion, though he nodded his head understanding that weird things happened to Jedi.

"Do you know what specifically?",

She held her head, but acknowledged him nonetheless. "No I do not..but...", her words were caught off, the sound of the republic transport's engines roared above them. The shit hovered lower as two clone troopers rushed out of them. The the couple looked at each other then at the clones.

"Senator Bonteri, there seems to be a situation. You and your guest are to be escorted to safety, immediately.", the clone commander ordered motioning for the two to get into the ships, they followed onto the shit reluctantly, both their expressions holding a series of questions. They boarded and the transport took off.

"All your questions will be answered when we arrive at the underground bunker.", the clone commander said trying to ease their tension.

Ahsoka brought her eyes to Lux, he returned her gaze. "I've got a bad feeling about this.", If only she knew how bad the situation was, and this was only the tip of the iceberg.

The green planet was dark on this particular part of the planet, this portion currently going through the ever deepening night. Count Dooku observed the area from his transport, it being escorted by droid fighters. The invasion plan was perfect and he no doubts in his capability in conquering this planet. His main objective was the boy, by the name of Lux Bonteri.

"There's a republic Transport just ahead of us, sir.", the droid pilot spoke from the cockpit.

There was a force sensitive being on that ship. Curiosity struck him, the idea of a Jedi being on Onderon wasn't far fetched, it was a Republic system after all. But what he sensed coming from the being was nothing he'd sensed from a Jedi before. It was ripe with fear.. Good old fear.

He nodded with a smile."Shoot it out of the sky.", with those orders the sound of blasters could be heard followed by an explosion, the transport was hit, the ship snapping in half as flames engulfed it. Count Dooku only got a glimpse of the ship descend.

The girl didn't remember much, her last memories were of terror, question and worry.

Terror, well that's self explanatory, they had been shot down by another ship. Question, well who had shot them down and what were their intentions. Worry, worry for Lux and the rest of the ship full of clone troopers. Her eyes blinked open, pain striking the girl in her arm, shards of class impaled into it.

She forced herself to her feet, scanning the area. "Lux.", She said coughing. Ahsoka had no idea how long she'd been unconscious but it must've been a significant amount of time. She received no response from her significant other.

She moved through the dark ship, the two pilots dead. Shit never seemed to be normal with her, though she guessed the thrill of the moment was sort of nostalgic.

The former Jedi force pushed the metal doors open, which had bent beyond recognition, this allowed fresh air to enter the ship.

Her eyes were able to land on Lux's unconscious body, the light from the night sky, allowing for just enough to find him. She dragged the boy out of the destroyed laid him on the grass as she frantically felt for a sign of life. He was bleeding she noted.

"Lux answer me.", she said as she felt his pulse, it seemed to be normal.. Relief settling in. Ahsoka fell backwards, seeming to just notice the pain in her leg, shards of metal and glass had planted its way in her calf. She was bleeding significantly also.

She was in extreme pain, which she didn't feel much of until now. This was bad..

Her eyes bulged, as they traced the dark night sky. The force had indeed tried to tell her.

"Shit..", she lipped, softly. The sky was littered with confederate ships, an alignment of which could only mean one thing.

"Shit!",

* * *

 ***I had to get things going, ya know. Get the moveon, get this invasion going and all that good stuff. So here it sin the second chapter! I hope it was up to you guy's standards, I will be updating soon.**

 ***REVIEW, keep me motivated, and or give constructive criticism**


	3. Death Battle

**A Shift Of Normalcy:**

 **Chapter Three:**

* * *

 ***Okay, Okay this chapter is horrible and short, but it's building up! Don't worry!**

* * *

It was an invasion. A full fledged invasion of Onderon, confederate ships were attempt to reestablish dominance over this system.

She looked down at the unconscious teen, he had yet to come to and frankly Ahsoka didn't known if he would. They needed to get to a med bay, or at least a medical droid, she found herself able to stand, thanks to the force, though stumbling still.

"This isn't good, not good at all.", she spoke to no one in no one in particular.

"I'll say...", she heard the old familiar voice that sent her stomach doing somersaults. She turned, her body inclined with the leader of the separatists. "...I see..Skywalker's Padawan...",

"Dooku.", she chose to make eye contact, refusing to show no fear, though she prayed he was unable to sense it.

"Where is your pitiful excuse for a master?", he spoke, the girl grabbed the lightsaber at her side.

He in returned called for his weapon with the force.

"But do not worry, it's not you I'm after, however...the boy.", he pointed his lightsaber igniting it at the same time, at Lux.

"He, I am interested in.",

Her eyes narrowed at the man, also unleashing her blade, daring him to approach. She would protect Lux all her energy, she refused to give him up.

"So that's how you'd like it? So be it.",

The Sith Lord slashed at the girl, using one hand to engage her in combat. She blocked the crimson red blade, dashing backwards as he attacked her relentlessly. She dodged a spray of slashes. She allowed the force to guide her, telling her where to move next. When the Sith slowed down she pressed forward and retaliated, performing a front flip and ending up behind the Sith. He met her with a barrage, which she returned the two exchanging blows with their lightsabers. She felt herself slowing down, her injured state not helping her current position.

"You must realize that you are no match.", he spat. With a battle cry Ahsoka slammed forward, pounding the count's defense in an attempt to weaken it. It phased him slightly but it was futile , he pushed her back with a mighty force push, the girl sliding against the grass, her wounds getting the better of her. She landed on the ground, but recovered quickly not giving up so easily.

Suddenly, a stream of electricity sprayed from the sith's hands. Ahsoka grunted having little to know time to react, but was able to block the lightning. The heat from the electricity flowing on her face as he lightsabers blade absorbed the attack, she used all her strength to hold the overwhelming power of the sith's attack.

The attack stopped, Ahsoka found herself breathing heavily. The damage she had received from the crashing ship made things much more difficult, she looked at the sith approaching.

"Impressive..", he congratulated her "..but not enough.", With the little strength she had left the girl, lunged the saber his way, throwing it at Dooku. He dodged it not expecting such an act of aggression from someone weakened by the force lightning.

She stood to her feet, jumping over Darth Tyranus and catching her weapon as it came back like a boomerang. She held it forward, her blue eyes piercing into his.

"I've underestimated you, child.", he turned towards her, his voice calm and seemingly collective.

"Trust me, I'm more than just a child.", she retorted.

She charged him, seeing this the count grabbed a chunk of the totalled ship and threw it at Ahsoka. She cut it clean in half with her Lightsaber before slashing at her opponent. He blocked her blows, using both hands as he attempted to gain leverage. They finally met at a stalemate, both sabers banging into each other. The two held the sabers, placing pressure with their strength, the force enhancing her power. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold on for long, she seemed to be bleeding a lot, her head feeling slightly light headed.

"I sense great fear in you, Tano. You have hate, you have anger.. ", she cut him off kicking the Sith away. She swirled her saber repositioning her stance. Wincing from the pain in her legs.

He performed a backflip, landing neatly away from the girl.

"..but you don't use it.", he spoke. She was sluggish and knew if she were to continue she'd be surely killed. But maybe it was for the best, she was worthless. Her eyes found their way to her 'sleeping beauty'. He would surely be destroyed by her death, and she couldn't let the separatists have him. Who knows what they'd do to him! She held her weapon firmly in her hand, getting into her signature fighting stance. Her breath was heavy.. She had to defeat him no matter what.

"No, none of that my dear..", there was no warning when he began a bombardment of electricity on the poor female's body. She fell back her weapon falling out of her hand. She cried in pain, the electricity shooting through ever fiber of her body, complete agony.

"Ahsoka!", The force lightning stopped as Count Dooku was tackled suddenly. Her eyes landed on her brave savior..

"Lux!", she spoke attempting to get to her feet.

The sith pushed the boy off, getting to his feet and grabbing the boy in a force choke.

"You're exactly what I need, boy.",

Her heart thumped rapidly as she dashed forward, calling her weapon to her hand.

"Too slow.", Count Dooku spoke calmly, shooting more electricity into the girl. She fell backwards on her behind. An explosion shaking the ground from the someone off into the distance.

"Lux!", she spoke in distress. "Let him go, this is between you and me!", The brown haired boy gasped for air.

"That's where you're wrong, it's between him and myself!",

She couldn't let this happen. Her body hurt so much, it was absolutely terrible she could barley protect the one she love. Maybe she was weak, she needed a way to defeat the bastard.

He intensified the force choke. "I should get rid of you, my master would prefer you alive, but dead would be less troublesome." He threw Lux into the ground, his body taking impact, his already injured body seeming to be in complete pain.

"Lux! You fucking bastard!",

She called her light saber once more, what she was doing seemed reckless, but it wasn't rational thought that was fueling her. It was anger. RAGE.

She charged forward a battle cry of rage, Count Dooku again shot lighting at Ahsoka, she blocked it and continued to rush. Count Dooku let Lux from his grasp through the force and summoned his Sith weapon.

They clashed again, waves of anger shooting through her like rockets, she attacked with her emerald green lightsaber viciously, an unnatural amount of strength pouring into her, she felt no pain, she didn't feel her injuries, just simply power.

Count Dooku's eyes seemed to be filled with surprise as he was forced back by the girl's aggressive tactic. She swung rapidly the Sith, Darth Tyranus, his defense falling drastically. It all went south for the the Sith lord when the togruta swept him off his feet with her leg, before pushing him backwards with the force. His back slamming hard into a tree. He grunted as he made impact, the girl smirked in response. "Not bad, for a child?",

The former Jedi ran forward saber pointing towards her enemy. He was back on his feet in an instant, eyes glaring hatred into her's.

She showed no fear, the power still within her. He attacked her, slashing at the girl, who avoided the attack, ducking. The Sith lord had extended his arm a bit too far, which proved to be the worse mistake of his life. With speed of which Ahsoka never knew she possessed, she grabbed his right hand, holding it firmly. She chopped the limb off with no effort his arm coming off and the lightsaber falling into the seventeen year old girl's free hand.

His eyes went wide in shock, he gazed up at the girl as he fell to his knees, blades crossed, red and green lightsaber ever so close to his neck, one movement and he'd be dead.

"You've caused quite a bit of trouble today, Dooku. This invasion, attacking a senator, You don't deserve to live.", venom seeped out of her mouth as she closed the gap even further between the two deadly weapons and his neck.

It would be so easy, so unimaginably easy to just kill him, decapitate his head, removing blood flow, connection between the brain and body and just simply causing instant death. It wouldn't be too painful either, if there was any pain felt at all. He was a tyrant to the galaxy and it would be better off without him.

But then again, it wasn't the Jedi way. Killing an unarmed prisoner wasn't right. Her head began to ache as she remember the couple she had killed weeks prior. She couldn't kill this man.. Could she? She gazed down into his eyes, he was no longer the strong fit Sith that everyone fear, but a lowly, scared, armless old man. He trembled not saying a word.

Then again she was no longer a Jedi, they had abandoned her and now she was obligated to do as she wish. No one would prosecute her for killing Count Dooku, leader of the separatists, hell they might even give her a medal. That would be nice!

She closed her eyes as she brought the blades together, slicing the man's head clean off like a hot knife through butter. His body hit the floor with a loud thud. She opened her eyes again, the sight before her that of a headless Old man's body. Surprisingly, she didn't feel too bad, afterall he had cause this whole entire invasion, and she needed to help get rid of the invaders.

dropping the sith's lightsaber she rushed over to Lux, checking him and making sure he was alright.

"Unconscious again..", with that she picked the boy's body up and carried him back to the destroyed ship. Ahsoka dropped him outside and began searching for something make communication, a com-link or something. That's just what she found on the remains of a clone, grabbing it off of the clone she pressed it and spoke.

"Hello, this is Ahsoka Tano. I am here with Senator Bonteri, who is at this moment unconscious, our escorts are dead and I just defeated Count Dooku! We need medical attention immediately.", she yelled into the com-link, a deep whistling button coming from the device. She pressed the button again.. "Can anyone hear me?",

"They're jamming our communications..", Ahsoka's eyes narrowed as she crushed the communicator in the palm of her hands.

There was little they could do now, except wait. It was frustrating to say the least, mainly because the prospect of being picked up by a bunch of battle droids was much higher around at this moment opposed to being picked up by allies.

She had literally defected from the Jedi and look at her, taking on Sith lords.. Killing one and being witness to a battle, the surely looked like a losing one on the republic's side.

The Togruta stepped outside, laying next to an extremely motionless Lux, her body weak, her head light headed. She was tired, yes and her body was willing her to sleep. She had lost a lot of blood and could no longer find the strength to keep her eyes open. The last thing Ahsoka remembered was a fleet of Y-wings mobilizing for an obvious losing defense.

* * *

It was sharp and rather surprising. Very surprising indeed. Formerly, he was under the impression that his apprentice was more than capable of handling his simple mission. Obviously his preconception had been false, through the force he could feel the death of Darth Tyranus, with these events he was apprentice-less. How unfortunate.. He needed a new apprentice now. Quite a pigment in his plan..hm..It was bittersweet if anything.

He licked his lips casually. The entity that he felt through the force, was interesting to say the least. Oh you can only imagine the smile on Sidous' face.

"Chancellor Palpatine.", a transmission came through, two figures of which were familiar to the leader.

"Master Kenobi, and Master Skywalker. What business is it you wish to speak of?", he questioned with a humble grace in his throat. He wasn't oblivious of what they were going to say, he knew exactly what they were going to ask of him.

"We just received word that the planet of Onderon is being invaded.", It was Obi-wan who answered.

"Invaded?", he inquired, his mask perfectly deceiving the fools.

"Yes, indeed!",

"Well, such act of aggression towards the republic should not be tolerated!", Palpatine stroked his chin.

"We're to be sent towards the planet with reinforcements, the planet is not to fall, chancellor.",

"Of course, go at once, do whatever is necessary to prevent the fall of that planet!",

The two bowed, Anakin surprisingly choosing not to speak throughout the conversation. How unusual.. The transmission ended. He assumed it to be the departure of his lowly apprentice. Goody! Those who are emotional are much easier to manipulate.

The Sith lord's hands clasped together, he needed to fire things up much faster than he first anticipated.

* * *

 ***Alright here's the third installment, I hope it's okay, I hope my small amount of faithful readers enjoyed this story so far. We're going to see much more character development between Lux and Ahsoka..And Yes, Anakin and Obi-wan also! So stay tuned...**

 ***And yes, I had to get rid of Count Dooku way earlier than cannon, he's sort of a minor character in this fic, as badass as he is in actuality. I really hope you don't hate me too much for that...**

 ***Leave your feedback; any inconsistencies, what you liked, don't like..All that good junk. Thank You!**


	4. Distaste

***This chapter runs at a fast pace, and may not be up to standards, but I'm pushing towards the main conflict. You guys will see what'll happen from here on out. Forgive me, this is rather rushed, seeing as it's a few thousand words short and terribly written. I'll make up for this next chapter.**

* * *

 **A Shift Of Normalcy:**

 **Chapter Four:**

* * *

There were many troubling emotions that shot through Ahsoka as she woke. One of said emotions being that of concern. Well, concern of course for Lux, her newly found lover. It wasn't a surprise when she found herself in a republic med bay, being treated for her wounds, that could be considered both moderate and minor. She felt little pain however, she had endured worse before. She felt for her one single lightsaber that was usually strapped to her side, only to find that it was gone.

"Looking for this, Snips?", Snips? Her eyes shot open at the name, a recollection of memories and previous events rocketing through the girl, burning her insides with nostalgia and regret while doing so. Only one person called her that. There in the doorway stood a tall, brown-haired man with that oh so familiar scar. A smile perked at his features, as he held the green lightsaber in his bit her tongue as she fought the urge to respond to him with 'Master'.

"Anakin.", she addressed him, causing his smile to fall. "It had been quite awhile.", she tried to seem as formal as possible, not wishing to sound familiar.

"Yes, it has.", he approached the girl, her lightsaber in hand. He handed it to her, she took it. And suddenly the man, brought his hand towards the girl, a friendly gesture, aimed for her shoulder.

"Don't touch me.", she said this firm and almost like a whisper, but it was definitely loud enough to be heard. He pulled his hand back, a swirl of emotions in his blue eyes.

"It's nothing personal, really..just... ", Just his allegiance to the Jedi, it made her feel uneasy around him, she didn't know where these feelings were deriving from exactly.

"Why are you here, anyway?",

He quirked an eyebrow. "There was a separatists invasion, but our reinforcements proved to be too much for them.",

"We?", she inquired, with her words walked in a certain Jedi master by the name of Obi-wan.

"Well, I must say, this is quite the surprise.",

Both Jedi look at her with concern. "As much as we'd like to chit chat.", Obi-wan pointed to Anakin and himself.

"But there's a few questions we'd like to ask of you, Ahsoka.",

"Go ahead.",

"We've found Count Dooku's decapitated body in the same area that we found you and that boy.",

"Lux?", she spoke louder than necessary. "Where is he, is he okay?",

"He's fine." Anakin assured, exchanging a glance at Obi-Wan as he resumed.

"It was a clean cut, that could only be done with a lightsaber.",

She nodded at her former fellow Jedi.

"You killed the Count.", he pieced everything together, his hands stroking his beard. She did kill him, didn't she?

"That's amazing, Ahsoka.", The chosen one explained calmly.

"It would've most certainly taken the both the combined efforts of myself and Anakin to even match Dooku, and you did so all by your lonesome. That is quite impressive.",

She gazed at the two, if it had been prior to her leaving the order, Ahsoka would have jumped in absolute glee. But that definitely was far from the case now. She chose to remain quiet, gazing up at the white interior of the ceiling, almost uninterested..

"Ahsoka..", It was her former master who began, his voice filled with the firm warmth of brotherly love. She returned her gaze back to the pair.

"You know, the offer to come back as my Padawan is still out there, the council would be extremely impressed with your actions. Hell, they might even let you takes the trials!",

Blue eyes traced the two Jedi, they both watched her as if they expected her to jump at the invitation. She began to laugh, almost hysterically, it continued for a few seconds.

"No, no, fuck no.", both Jedi gazed on wordless. "The council.. Fuck them, and honestly fuck your order, I have no interest in you guys in the slightest, I'd like to leave you guys in my past, my dark past.", Anakin and Obi-wan were wordless previously, then now they were simply awe-stricken, evey aspect of the word.

"Now if you would excuse me...", she jumped from her bed despite the protest of a medical droid.

".. I have a boyfriend to find.", she spoke with ecstatic pride as she grabbed the hilt to her lightsaber and exited the room.

It didn't take her long to find his room, just a quick series of questions towards the staff. Her mind wondered off as she felt her head begin to throb in pain. She almost couldn't believe the way she'd acted towards Obi-Wan and her former master. Ahsoka didn't believe the words that sprayed from her very lips. It was as if she spoked without think, on a whim if you would. It was true, she had a distaste for the Jedi order for abandoning her, but Obi-Wan and Anakin specifically didn't do anything. Hell, Anakin had gone to great lengths to prove her innocence. But, like she stated earlier it wasn't personal. It was just their allegiance to that order.

"Ahsoka!", his familiar voice was warm and genuinely glad to see her.

Sh responded by engulfing the boy in a huge love felt embrace.

"God, that was a terrible rescue.", he chuckled, rubbing his head.

She began examining his face, taking a tan hand and maneuvering his face towards the light making it more visible towards the torgruta

"Just a few minor cuts, I'll be fine.", she smiled happily, as reassurance wrapped the girl in a whirlpool.

"So, we finally got him..",

"Got who?", she questioned.

"Count Dooku of course.",

"You mean I got him.", she rolled her eyes, jester like. He fell back a playful smile on both of their lips.

"Come on, I helped!",

She simply smiled, as she placed her lips on his, initiating their kiss, as they hungrily went at each other. It was a deep and heart felt one. They broke apart, only to catch their breath. They both inhaled, at a great pace.

"I don't want to be here any longer, let's see what we can salvage from the house, and just leave, let us travel the galaxy!", It was a desperate suggestion, she and she knew it, but a small portion of hope.

He looked at her with his blue eyes, disappointment and sorrow within them, she had expected this.

"I can't, especially after this, the planet will definitely need me now. A politician's work is never done, my love.", he explained, to her.

She felt her body begin to shift in anger, she quickly pushed it away, unable to determine the origins of such anger, his explanation was totally logical. She chose to push the emotion aside for now, she meditate on it later, she would never be angry at him. Or rather never wanted to. She sighed, forcing a smile.

"That's fine.",

* * *

"She was so distressed, I felt the confusion within her, she wasn't happy at all to see us. She right out said explained her disgust for the council.", Anakin explanation of the situation was interesting to say the least. Palpatine was rather intrigued.

"That is so unfortunate Anakin, and you say this girl.. Your former Padawan defeated the Sith lord Count Dooku?",

The chosen one nodded. "There's no doubt about, somehow she killed him, it bogles my head really.",

The chancellor patted his back, attempting to comfort the young Jedi, though inwardly smiling to himself.

"Do you think she could have, I don't know, defeated Count Dooku with the use of her anger? Maybe that could have possibly given her the strength to overcome the sith?",

"I'm not sure, but she spoke about a boyfriend.. And I.. I'm just worried about her, she wants nothing to do with me anymore.", Palpatine continued to pat Anakin on his back, though inwardly he welt a sharp spark of glee. These quick and rather impulsive series of circumstances, changes the playing field significantly.


	5. Seeing Darkness

**A Shift Of Normalacy:**

 **Chapter Five:**

* * *

Ahsoka and Lux were able to leave the medical bay within hours of the two coming back to consciousness. The house seemed to be unscathed by the invasion, which was still technically occurring, but nonetheless was under control. The presence of her former master and Obi-Wan made the girl restless, it brought thoughts back to the girl, thoughts of trust and betrayal. Anyone could turn on you, even the Jedi, they were no exception. It was funny, the Jedi were supposed to be the complete opposite of the sith, but even they had the capabilities of betraying someone unjustly. They wanted her back, they knew hey had failed, the council and the Jedi order they turned on her and that was a huge failure on their part, and when she had pleaded her innocence they had ignored said pleas, now they knew of her worth the moment she was gone. She had killed a Sith Lord, God damn Count Dooku at that, she was more than worthy of being a Jedi again. Oh, but don't get it twisted, it was far from what she longed for.

Her blue eyes glanced at the boy beside her, the two had just finished inspecting his home, making sure there was no damage and that the help were okay. Mostly Lux, she on the other hand had been in deep in thought.

"Lux..",

He turned his head acknowledging the Torgruta. "Yes, Ahsoka?",

"Do you trust me?",

The box fixed his eyebrows in a questionable way, taken aback by her statement.

"Is that even a question? Yes, of course!",

A swirl of emotions bottled into the seventeen year old girl.

"Do you trust me?.", she almost bit her tongue at her question, but she was curious as to his answer.

His eyes were warm and beautiful. "Ahsoka, I love you, I trust you with the energy of all the stars in the galaxy.", he spoke so confidently, it was as if he knew exactly what to say at times.

"Show me.", she didn't understand what she was implying at first, but it was more of a whim if anything, she just wanted to forget about her issues, all her troubles... All of her mistakes, the people she murdered. She found her lips crashing heavily into the boys soft ones, her eyes closing as they engaged in a heart felt kiss. Soft lips hungrily went at each other, as their tongues battle in a tug of war. Butterflies ran through the girl as sparks flared from the kiss. The two broke off as she whispered the words "Your room.",

His eyes widen.

She didn't know what overcame her, it was just an exhilarating feeling of want. She grabbed his hand tightly as she lead him to his room. The two burst through the door as they yet again began their battle of the tongues, Ahsoka fell on his bed as they continued to kiss passionately. It lasted another few minutes before he broke away, to the girls dismay.

"Ahsoka, what- what are we doing?",

She didn't answer him with words, she cupped his face in her orange hands, before grabbing his and placing them on her shirt below her breast.

"Just go with it...", the desire within her could now be seen within his eyes, all of this had escalated rather quickly.

"..just love me..", And with those words, what type of person would Lux be to Deny her? So, he complied.

* * *

"I would like to visit Onderon, actually..."

Anakin's eyes fell upon the face of the elderly man before him, the wise chancellor that had befriended him and helped him in almost every way possible.

"...the invasion definitely is something that I'll have to address in the future, I'd like to see the damage with my own eyes, and plus, if Ahsoka's with then I could potentially have a word with the girl.",

"You'd do that for me? I'm just so concerned.", Anakin felt his mood raise, at his friends words.

"Why yes, of course, anything for an old friend.", the man chuckled. Palpatine was truly a good man with everything but bad intentions, he smiled at his day old friend.

"Thank you, all my years here you've been so good to me, Chancellor.". Where would Anakin be right now if it weren't for the generous man before him, his generosity seemed to have no limits and his wisdom even rivaled that of master Yoda.

"Yes...", his eyes fell to his desk. "Now I have quite a sum of work to get to.", the elder man sat down at his desk as he began to scramble through paper work.

Anakin bowed before taking his leave. He would trust everything to his old friend, the chancellor was a good man and if anyone could help his former padawan, it was him.

No words could describe how she was feeling. She felt a lot though, but what she felt lacked in description. Blue eyes waved towards the slumbering figure in the bed next to her. Things definitely felt different, she was different in every aspect. She felt.. Well better. She had never given into lust in such a way, never had she gone to this extent. It was against that accursed code to partake in any type of lust. It was idiotic to say the least, the idiotic belief was stupid she hated it. The seventeen year old girl had never felt anything like she was feeling currently. The passion, the warm was boiling within and the love. Sure the ordeal was painful at first, but generally she enjoyed her first time. She would never know of these feelings if she had stayed with the Jedi, she was done with that shit completely, she refused to allow them to handicap anyone else. And truthfully, no one else should have to endure the obvious blockage of nature and emotion that was within all beings.

Something or someone was calling her...She felt it through the force, her body moved on impulse.

Ahsoka quietly removed herself from the bed, quickly putting her clothing on. And grabbing the hilt that lay on the floor, Ahsoka left Lux's room and headed downstairs. She felt the force calling her, it was warm, welcoming but yet seductive and different from the force she was used to sensing. She placed a finger on her lips, she knew exactly what was occurring. The Togruta knew one hundred and ten percent what was calling. The forbidden side of the force, the side that was taboo to the girl. She walked outside into the garden, the night sky covered in clouds. The dark side of the force, the side of the force that was fueled by emotion, fear, hurt, anger, hate. All emotions associated with common individuals. She chuckled inwardly as she realized that it was her anger that had allowed her to kill Count Dooku, it was the dark side of the force that had empowered her, the dark side had given her focus, it had given her strength to overcome such a powerful foe. It was tempting her now, and she didn't want to fight it. She was curious, and also ignorant; ignorant because she had so easily believed the words of the Jedi, what they had told her, she believed everything she had been told. She was such an idiot! And she hated the Jedi for what they had done to her, for clouding her eyes and her judgment. They were keepers of peace, yet they were generals in a devastating war. They wished to bring balance to the force by destroying the Sith. Did they see the flaw in that goal? There needed to be light and darkness distributed evenly for there to be balance. She then came to what seemed to be a valid conclusion. Maybe the Dark side of the force wasn't as bad as her former preconceptions.

* * *

He felt it. Yes, he felt the great conflict within the girl, it was marvelous. She was pushing away from the ideals of the Jedi, she was actually making his job easier. Now, all he needed to do was little sculpting and molding and he'd have a new apprentice.

He took his hood and placed it over himself, taking on the persona of the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious, a small smile tugged on his features. A blue hologram suddenly appeared, revealing a tall metallic droid.

"My Lord.", the general addressed, bowing as he did so.

"General Grevious, the death of Count Dooku was a necessary lost.", The droid looked confused and curious at the same time.

"My Lord?",

"I have found someone with much greater potential, and far more younger. I believe she will give us the edge in the war we need.", Oh, but he had different plans, plans that exceeded that of the separatists.

"She, you have acquired a lady of the Sith?", the general inquired.

"Do not do anything, until I make contact again.", he smiled before ending the transmission. Yes, things would have to be pushed much quicker.

* * *

 *** I think you guys know exactly where things are going from here :D. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I'll be developing on Lux's and Ahsoka's relationship in the next chapter.**


	6. Becoming Darkness

**A Shift of Normalcy:**

 **Chapter Six:**

* * *

His arrival on Onderon was everything but a waste of time for the Sith Lord. What he felt was everything, all the ingredients he needed to manipulate to his will. When he'd first laid his eyes on her, everything: began to fall into place, like dominoes. He had greeted her and her lover accordingly, and when his eyes fell upon that of her crystal blue one's, the look in her eyes made him ever so impressed. Just in that mere instant the girl had been able to deduce his true identity, he saw it in the look of her eyes the glare she had given him said everything. He almost smiled marvelously when she took no action to address the knowledges she had obtained herself. Actually, he did smile. When she'd greeted him with a significant shake of the hand, he exchanged a grin with her. Or more so, he grinned as she simply narrowed her eyes at him. He was the Sith Lord, and she knew it. Only through the powers of the dark side could she have done this.

His quarters were large and dark, just as he had requested. He stayed in the royal palace, despite there not being a King anymore, but this seemed to be one of the only buildings still standing ironically.

He simply waited. He felt her, he tasted the dark emissions spraying off of her in waves. He felt the hate, and he knew she was coming.

When she entered he was greeted with the emerald green blade of her lightsaber, pointing directly at him.

"What do we have here, you do know the severity of threatening a politician, especially the supreme Chancellor himself?", he smiled through the darkness, the green blade the only source of light in his dark dwelling.

"Cut the crap, you know exactly why I'm here. The truth is, you're not the man you make yourself out to be.", his smile only widened at her words

"Oh, and what makes you so sure?",

She looked at him sternly, Sidious could feel the conflict within her.

"I...felt it.", she said almost in a whisper. "How is that? I mean, how is it that I am was able to determine who you really are? Darth Sidious...", she paused for a moment. "..but the Jedi council on the other hand, not even Yoda could himself?",

"'Because, my child. The dark side is the pathway to power that many consider unprecedented.", the blade in front of him not phasing the man in the slightest, he could feel her intentions, she wanted to kill him, but she also wanted something else.

"I can feel it..", he began.

She lowered her weapon, deactivating it as darkness engulfed the room, she placed the hilt back to her side.

"The anger, the hate. You have it all, the powers of the dark side of the force have made things much more clearer for you, yes. You've used it, it gives you focus and has allowed you to discover my true identity.",

She starred, a sense of interest encircling her.

"You're behind this war, you caused everything and you're the leader of both sides.", she chuckled, he rose an eyebrow at this, curious. "It's amazing that you were able to do that, actually. So, why are you really here?",

His grinned intensified, as he allowed a hand to reach for the girl and caress her orange brown face.

"For you my child. It would seem that you have killed my subordinate.", he removed his hand.

"Yeah, Count Dooku, I killed him. You didn't come here to avenge him, now did you?",

"No, no of course not. It is a fact that this has left me without an apprentice, but that's where you come in.", she placed her hands on her hips as she listened.

"Learn to use my power, the power of the dark side of the force...", his words shot a sum of emotions through the girl. It became eerily silent, the girl's thoughts seeming to swirl. Spinning towards everything from her lover, what she felt towards the council. Yes, he mind dwelled the most on the council. How they had betrayed her, dumped her like she was some sort of insignificant wretch. How they devastated her and pushed her away, they had no faith in her and simply saw the Torgruta as an expendable resource. How her best friend had turned on her and attempted frame her and use her as a scapegoat. She was conflicted, and the conflict within her was everything he loved and more.

"..and I can help you, bring vengeance against the Jedi for what they did to you.",

It was silent, nothing coming from the girl as she stood. Her mind seemed to begin to clear as she finally fell to her knees. She closed her eyes as she bowed before him. It was in this moment that he knew had finally obtain his knew apprentice.

"I pledge myself to your teachings...", she said solemnly, calm and slowly. "..I wish to show the Jedi that they made a terrible and fatal mistake when they betrayed me.",

He had her and it was glorious.

"Good, my child. You have not made the wrong decision. You will inherit, all of Dooku's authority and you'll help me bring an end to this war.", he laughed at this.

"Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth...", he paused as he searched the force for her the perfect name that fit her personality. His mouth still open as he prepared to finish his statement. "..Venohka.",

"Thank you my master.", she gave her approval.

"Rise Lady Venohka, there is much we have to do. You must leave this planet immediately.",

"Lux..", she spoke suddenly. "I can't just leave Lux.",

Oh, yes the senator boy, that same boy he had ordered his previous apprentice to terminate. It would seem that she was extremely attached to the boy. It would be a small inconvenience for his plans if he were to remain living, his presence could alter her actions altogether. Though, he couldn't kill him now, that might be a counter productive act.

"It's unfortunate that you'll have to leave your lover, for now. But, we must remain on our priorities.",

A tinge of doubt swirled through his newly found apprentice. He was definitely and issue that would need to be dealt with eventually. He allowed his hand to reach towards her face for the last time.

"I understand, my Master.",

* * *

She arrived at Lux's home, he had not yet awaken it being the middle of the night. She could hardly believe the events that had transpired, but her newly found allegiance has set her mind free and given her one definite and respective motive. She would not allow anyone to be persecuted by the Jedi like she had been, she would bring and end to this war and show the Jedi their own failure in pushing her away. The dark side would be her allow and with it she'd become one of the most powerful entities to exist. But she would be leaving Lux. That brought pain to the girls chest when she had realized this. But, yes it was for the best, she couldn't let her feelings get in the way of her newly found goals.

Venohka didn't own anything really, she decided to leave all the clothing that had been supplied to her by Lux and his help. So there was only one reason why she was here.

"Ahsoka...", a voice questioned from behind her. She almost jumped at his voice, not that she didn't sense him, simply that she didn't know how she'd break the news to him.

"..what are you doing up around this time?",

She turned to face him, her expression soft and low.

"Lux, I-",

"You're leaving aren't you?", he answered, cutting the girl off.

Her eyes widen. How could have possibly known?

"How did you know?",

"When you asked me to travel the galaxy and I declined, I saw the dismay on your face.", he answered, this brought chills down the girls spine.

"I'm sorry, I just.. I want to see it all, I don't wish to stay in one place. I finally have the Galaxy before me and I need to see it all.", she explained.

He sighed, she could see the hurt and sadness within him. Hell, she could feel it. But she needed to leave, she had to do the will of her new Master. She needed the power right now. She grabbed him, embracing him as she initiated a quick, yet passionate kiss. They broke apart after a few seconds.

She turned on her heels, before uttering these final words. "Wait for me..",

* * *

 ***Well look where we're finally getting at. Ahsoka, or Venohka is extremely conflicted right now and is running off of emotion rather than rational thought, she's crazy basically and desires nothing more than vengeance and power. Hence her name; Venohka. 'Ven' as in the first three letters of Vengeance and 'ka' as in be last two letters over original name. Just incase you guys were wondering, I did not just pull it out of my ass. Now pronouncing, is pretty easy. Ven-no-ka: Venohka.**

 ***I hope this short chapter was up to standards, if not please state otherwise in a review. Thank you for your patience.**


	7. Sith Apprentice

**A Shift Of Normalcy:**

 **Chapter Seven:**

* * *

 _*One complete Coruscant cycle.._

Jedi master Luminara pressed forward, alone and by herself. The moon of Alaris Prime was a warm and lush one, the surface being mostly covered in forest and ocean. The force willed her deeper into the forest, farther away from her troops, leaving them at the neck of the battle, but this was for good reason. She felt something, a presence of some sort, one dark and filled with a considerable amount of hatred. Yes, deep hatred, it was painful to feel so much hatred emanating from one being. It was a force sensitive being at that and by the way it hadn't masked it's force signature purposely sending it out in signals, Luminara was willing to bet that this being was luring her. It Despite her caution, she pressed forward, curious as to what this being had been doing or rather what it was doing on this moon. She understood that this was a moon under separatists jurisdiction, and the only reason the republic was here was in an attempt to destroy the more than overly active droid factory and also to protect relations with Kashyyyk.

The forest became darker as the Wroyshr trees seemed to increase in height, abundance and the amount of leaves that decorated a each tree, this successfully block the sliver of fiery light that had been emitted from the star at the middle of the solar system. She became more cautious as she felt the dark presence coming closer, evenly she felt a chill trickle down her spine. She had to remain mindful, and cautious, her investigation of this being was something she chose to do on her own accord without knowing exactly what the she was going up against. Although she had total faith in her abilities, Luminara vowed not to underestimate whatever was the source of this signature that, would most likely be hostile. A figure approached her from behind, Luminara turned around grabbing at the hilt of her lightsaber.

"Master Luminara, my master's prediction had been correct. -not that I doubted it- You came, and not only that you actually sensed my being, I'm genuinely impressed.", it was a feminine voice she noted, as her eyes locked onto the hooded figure, clad in all black. The being's hood stayed neatly on the it's head, concealing any physical features. She concluded that this being was a girl, one who stood maybe an inch below that of her own height.

"A Sith? I see, so, you've lured me here.",

"Yes, was it that hard to figure out?", her voice was dark filled with venom and sarcastic. It's voice sent a strange sensation down her spine, it was almost familiar.. Something was almost familiar, the force was trying to tell her something. "I'm here to kill you Jedi! Your death will be a great achievement towards my belt of feats. You Jedi are parasites to this galaxy, and I am the humble medicine that'll cure the infectious disease that you cause.",

She was obviously delusional.

The sith summoned her hilt to her hand, igniting the crimson blade pointing it towards Luminara, who responded by activating her own green lightsaber. Luminara took the offensive, her blade slashing at the sith. Her opponent retaliated by blocking all of her attacks. Before she swooped down and attempted to trip the Jedi master of her balance. The Jedi jumped, avoiding her leg.

Luminara landed feet away as she anticipated the sith's next attack. The sith rushed at her, her red blade slashing at her with force. Red and green colliding in a fast and an elegant motion, the two moving at inhume speeds as they exchanged blows with their sabers. It was almost as if they were dancing, each movement almost corresponding with the other's. The two lightsabers seemed to be the only source of light in the thick brush covered forest. This sith was powerful, both powerful and fast, her skills were notable and alarming. The sith's attacks became much more aggressive as she swung down at the master with strength that force the elder woman into a defensive position.

She jumped backwards, choosing to use her flexibility and evasion skills opposed to blocking any more of the aggressive bombardment.

The sith summoned her hilt to her hand, igniting the crimson blade pointing towards Luminara, who responded by activating her own green lightsaber. Luminara took the offensive, her blade slashing at the sith. Her opponent seemed to block all of her attack. Before she swooped down and attempted to trip the Jedi master of her balance. The Jedi jumped, avoiding her legs.

The Jedi master landed feet away as she anticipated the sith's next attack. The sith rushed at her, her red blade slashing at her with force. Red and green colliding in a fast and an elegant motion, the two moving at inhume speeds as they exchanged blows with their sabers. It was almost as if they were dancing, each movement almost corresponding with the other's. The two lightsabers seemed to be the only source of light in the thick brush covered forest. This sith was powerful, both powerful and fast, her skills were notable and alarming. The sith's attacks became much more aggressive as she swung down at the master with strength that force the elder woman into a defensive position.

She jumped backwards, choosing to use her flexibility and evasion skills opposed to blocking any more of the aggressive bombardment. She avoided a considerable sum of slashes from the sith before sending a force push into the girl. The girl was pushed back landing into a tree feet away. Luminara charged at the girl, who was quick to recover and also charge, they met in the middle of the clearing, lightsabers intertwining as they fought in an almost tug of war action in an attempt to be victorious over the other. Both glared at each other, she could slightly see ember orange sith eyes glaring at Luminara with hate.

"Your use of Form III is very impressive master Jedi, and your evasion skills are among the best. However, you must realize that you are no match.", Luminara suddenly felt a shift in pressure, as the female Sith Lady seemed to have gained the upper hand. Luminara attempted to back away from the girl as she felt herself weakening. This was in vain she found a hot red blade piercing her abdomen. She grunted in pain as she dropped her weapon allowing it to fall to the mossy floor. The sith retracted the blade as Luminara backed away, agony shooting through all her nerves.

"Do not cry Master Luminara, it is most honorable to become one with the force.", she explained playfully.

"What would a sith know about honor?", she asked, through a pained expression.

"Nothing.", her evil sith eyes rolled, at this nonchalantly. "But I could ask you the same question.",

She fell to her knees almost bowing, the distinctive buzzing of the sith's red lightsaber burning through the quiet forest. This was bad, she knew this all to well, she had been defeated.

Suddenly the younger being made an unusual movement with her free hand, as the hand went towards her hood, before gently tugging at the hood and removing it. The hood fell behind the Sith lady's black attire.

In that instant the Jedi master had forgotten about her wound, and the current life threatening situation. No pain...All she could do was stare in shock and awe, mere confusion clouded the master's mind. Was this real?

"Ah-Ahsoka?", she inquired almost painfully. The girls familiar features made the woman's heart skip a beat, she had not expected this being to be the former Padawan of Anakin Skywalker. She had actually matched the master in a duel and had successfully wounded her. But it was clear what was happening, unbelievable but definitely happening. "You're a sith, you turned to the darkside?",

She waited for an answer, Ahsoka- no, this sith just stared, a small smirk on her features tan features. She shrugged.

"That name means nothing to me, Refer to me as Darth Venohka or Lady Venohka.",

"But why, what is the meaning of this? How could you? You left on your own accord!", she shouted this. Feeling a tinge of betrayal, and a tad bit saddened. It was Hefty to swallow, critical even. Ahsoka had fallen. She felt crestfallen, despite her Jedi beliefs. She had consider her a respectable individual, one she had even owed her life to. But now, all she felt from her was anger and hatred.

Venohka remained quiet for a moment, before finally speaking.

"There's nothing more to be said, it's a simple concept to grasp, I hate the Jedi, simple. Now, good-bye master Luminara!", she had no time to react, non at all as the girl forced a red blade across the Jedi's neck, she didn't even realize what was happening until it was too late. What was left, was darkness... Nothing..

* * *

Venohka admired her handy work. The Jedi below her was dead, there was no doubt about it, she had been decapitated. A Jedi master no less, the Sith Lady's trues skills and true powers were showing and this would do much to please her master. She summoned the woman's lightsaber to her free hand, examining it before placing it on her belt. The girl placed her hood back on her head, covering her identity, before she returned to the battlefield, decimating the remainder of the clone army successfully sending the republic running with their asses in their hands. Yes, she controlled the separatists army, she had every single droid in the palm of her hands. She had power, she had gained power, obtained true and real power. None of this could have been achieved in that petty ass Jedi order, it was as simple as they. The Jedi were weak, and quite frankly tended to poison the Galaxy with their hypocrisy. The guardians of the peace. Ha! That was rich. Sarcasm at it's finest.

She stared out upon the thousands of droids, it was ironic and pretty hilarious. Little under a year ago she was ripping these little bastards to scrap parts, now she had total and utter control, only second to no one except her master. She stood, identity concealed, as she stared upon the her troops. A new era was beginning, a new era of the Sith. She was sure of it, hell she would make sure of it.

* * *

The council had been silent, the news was startling to say the least. It was believed that the death of Count Dooku should have spiraled a sum of circumstances that would have ultimately lead to the end of the war and a Republic victory. However, it would seem that there was a new sith. Obi-wan found it to be simply tragic.

"Disturbing this is.", the Jedi grand master, Yoda began."A tragedy it is, lost one of our own, we have.", The council had been summoned at the first sliver of news of Count Dooku's replacement and the death of Jedi Master Luminara.

"This Sith must be killed if peace and order is to be restored.", A blue hologram of Master Windu spoke, his usual absolute nature ever so present.

"Both Sith must be destroyed or else it'll just be a repeat of this new apprentice.", Obi-wan commented, giving his input. "Albeit, it is easier said than done.",

"Clouded is the force, unsure whom these sith, we are.",

Master Windu nodded "What are our next actions, then?",

The council remained quiet, it was pretty obvious of what they had to do, the only hard part was actually doing. This was because of the simple fact that they were unsure of where to start.

"Meditate we shall, closure the force will give.",

* * *

 ***Whao, I killed Luminara before order 66 crazy, just like how I killed Count Dooku before the events of TROS. Don't be discouraged by this, this all plays in for the plot I am trying to develop and piece together as we go alone, so hopefully this should be an epic ride.**

 ***Do review and state any flaws or likes. Thank-You.**


	8. And So The End Begins

**A Shift of Normalcy:**

 **Chapter Eight:**

* * *

Padme quickly moved through her shared apartment, her stomach heavy and back in definite pain. The woman approached the door after another ring of the doorbell.

"I'm coming she called.", sliding on a warm robe before she unlocked the door with the push of a button, wondering who could be at the door at such an hour as this. It was rather odd, but she passed it off as nothing, a bit tired. The door opened revealing a small yet familiar figure.

"Ahsoka!", Padme said rather surprised.

The girl smiled heavily through her black hood. "Hello Padme.", she said this as she removed the hood. She knew Ahsoka, and they were on good terms, but she wasn't nearly as close with her as Anakin.

"It's been so long, where have you been all this time?",

Ahsoka shook her head, smile still present. "I've been traveling the galaxy actually, I just wanted to come by is all.",

"Well, Come in and get out of the cold.", She welcomed the former Jedi inside, bringing her into the living room. They both sat on the couch parallel one another.

"Anakin will be so excited when he hears that you're alright. God, he worries about you so much and he told me about what happened with Obi-wan and him.", Padme looked at the girl, she didn't seem to excited about that idea.

"Ah, that won't be necessary actually, I would actually rather Anakin not know anything.",

The woman rose her eyebrows. "What, well why not? Are you still angry with him? Ahsoka, look her tried and if I know Anakin–",

"No, that's not the reason, not at all Padme.", The Togruta said, mystery seeming to spew from her voice. The senator noticed that Ahsoka's words also held an emotion she could not pinpoint. Everything was weird and Padme could shake the feeling that something was off.

"I've actually come here for you Padme.", Ahsoka finished.

The senator was taken aback for a moment. "For me?",

"Yes.", her eyes instantly fell to her belly. "It looks as if you'll be due any day now, huh? Congratulations.",

Padme smiled, tapping her stomach. "Thank-you, I'm due within the next two weeks, actually..",

"Ah, I see… One thing that has been bothering me, however….", The senator looked at her questionably. "Yes?",

"...who was the Father again?",

Padme gazed at the young girl for a moment. It was a question she had been able to avoid and somehow evade this whole entire time. If anyone knew of her relationship with Anakin if anyone was aware of their marriage….

"Anakin, right?", She stated suddenly. Padme's eyes widened her mouth equally as wide.

"How did you—", her words were cut short as a feeling engulfed Padme, almost a voice telling her to run. The atmosphere suddenly darkened, sort of like a cloud consumed the area. And she felt it, there was definitely something wrong here and it all surrounded Ahsoka.

Without any warning Padme found herself being forced into the air, her body levitating as her windpipe became constricted. Ahsoka's hand came outwards as it curled into a choking position. She gazed into Ahsoka's eyes, what she saw shot fear into her whole entire being. Orange, completely different from her normal Azure blue.

"Ahsoka, what are you doing?", she said gasping for air, her eyes straining and her voice heavy. The squeezing became hard, as Padme struggled. "

"The name isn't Ahsoka anymore, it's Venohka, Lady Venohka that is.",

Padme grabbed at her neck, attempting to relieve the pain and restore air to her lungs, but it was all in vain. "I can't breathe...You're going to kill me….I'm Pregnant.",

The girl moved forward never letting go of her chokehold. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. My master wants you and your child alive anyway.",

Padme heard Ahsoka finish as her eyes closed and she found herself drift into the world of unconsciousness.

* * *

Anakin stood before the council, his heart heavy, and his head swirling. He sighed, preparing the words that would eventually roll off his tongue. His heart was in pain and he was on the verge of emotion. He had the floor and he would explain a few things.

"The relationship that I have with Senator Amidala was more than just a friendship...", he began, there was definitely a shift in the force when he began with those words. "Actually, she's my wife and we're married.", The chosen one didn't respond to the gasps that echoed through the council chambers. He continued…

"Yes, I am the father and this revelation has left a strain on my heart.",

Mace Windu spoke, face stern. "Attachments are something a Jedi should not have.",

"I know, I knew it was wrong.", He answered with disappointment.

"How long has this relationship been going on for?", It was Obi-wan who asked this, his closest friend.

"Eight years, right after the first battle of Geonosis.", He answered wholeheartedly. The council shifted through the force.

"I can no longer keep this matter a secret, I–I love my wife and she is bearing my child, I cannot sit back and do nothing.",

There was a silence that followed Anakin's declaration. They were all judging him, he could tell by their eyes that seemed to shift from one another and back to him.

"Troubling time this is for you young Skywalker. Lost a lot you have. Something more sinister the sith have in store I fear. The child is yours you say?", Master Yoda gave his commentary, everyone honing in on the wise old man's words.

"Yes, Master Yoda.", He responded.

"Then it's safe to assume that the sith are after the child that Senator Amidala has within her.", It was Jedi master Ki-adi-mundi who gave his input. Everyone seemed to agree with his words.

"Children from none other than the chosen one, prove to be force sensitive, I believe.", The green Grand-master of the Jedi stated.

"We cannot allow the sith to have my child!", Anakin demanded.

"How sure are we that it is the sith who took Senator Amidala?", Master Windu inquired.

"I've felt it, I have a force bond with my wife. I felt it from the moment something went wrong.",

"You've felt it, Skywalker?", The second highest ranking Jedi questioned again.

"Yes, through the force, there is a dark presence around her and she cries for help every moment she's captive.", He said in pain.

"Skywalker, you are dismissed.", Windu explained impassively.

"But—",

"Return your wife and child, we will. Think over this swiftly we must. Until then go, Anakin you will.", Master Yoda assured. The Chosen one left, his heart still heavy and his fists clenched. How could he have let this happen? Two of his precious people, two of them.

Lady Venohka bowed before her master. Yes, the physical figure, one of which she had not seen in some time. Her dark hood hung over her face keeping her features hidden in the shadows.

"Many things are to happen, my young apprentice.", he stated "The dark side of the force is in motion and my plan to rid the world of the Jedi will soon be executed.",

She remained silent as she listened to his words. "A few things must be done before we are to continue with the plans. Skywalker has lost his apprentice, his wife and child, this will bring him that much closer to the dark side. There is but one more thing…", Darth Sidious trailed off. His name brought memories to her mind, many that she were actually fond of memories. The memories of Ahsoka Tano, the girl she had once been. It was rather whimsical that she had been that very same naive Jedi. She had been weak…. So why couldn't she get rid of these memories, they were haunting. Not in a bad type of way they were good and fun memories, attachments to her old self. She didn't need any of that, the only person she cared for was herself and Lux. She internally shook herself, she would have to meditate later to help clear her mind of these weak and insignificant memories.

"We must push Skywalker to the limits, this means we must kill Jedi Master Obi-wan.", Sidious said this with a sickening voice, his words being reinforced by the force itself.

"Yes, my master.", she stated respectfully.

"Jedi Master Obi-wan is a highly skilled Jedi, this will be your true test. If you defeat Obi-wan we will be that much closer to success.", It was more of a warning than a compliment.

"As you wish.", she stated. Obi-wan...

* * *

 ***Oh, my God! Cheese and Bread! I Apologize** **for my long absence** **from this story, I lost my footwork for this Fic and I wasn't sure of how I'd continue it. But fortunately, I've read it over and will be wrapping it up from Here** **on out. This is simply a chapter setting up for the rest of the story, getting us deeper into the plot, I hope you guys will enjoy where I'm going.**


End file.
